


Oops?

by FireDancer



Series: DCU Short works [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was dripping bright orange sludge and glaring so hard Kon was immensely grateful that *he* was the one with heat vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops?

Robin was dripping bright orange sludge and glaring so hard Kon was immensely grateful that *he* was the one with heat vision. "Hey, it was *your* plan!"

Normally Tim was a pretty stoic guy but Kon could see his jaw clenching hard and thought maybe pointing that out hadn't been the best idea. "*My* plan was to disorient the giant alien using smoke bombs, flashing lights, and multi-pronged attacks, not picking it up and spinning it until it vomited all over my team mates!"

Oh. Kon had tuned out after 'disorient' during the mission planning. He took a hopeful peek at Tim and winced. Yeah, he SO wasn't getting laid tonight. Not that Tim was particularly attractive at the moment... The glare got hotter and Kon held up his hands a little defensively; forgot about the damned Bat-mind-reading powers again. Gamely, knowing he was probably doomed anyway, he offered, "Ahh... Oops?"

He wasn't really surprised when he ended up with a face-full of slime.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/166684.html?thread=36206876#t36206876


End file.
